Talk:Three Years/@comment-28549248-20190318163419/@comment-28549248-20190319115228
I'm reluctant in connecting Creative Sparks to genes. It's just a very precarious thing to do. What are the implications of that for transdimensional counterparts (though do transdimensional counterparts even have identical creative sparks? probably not, but still)? What are the implications for people whose soul is removed from their body and placed into another (or something else entirely)? Because creative sparks are basically souls (or part of them, if we take the chaotic spark into account as well). There might be some connection between the two, like one would say there is between body and soul, but I don't think it's direct relation. Wiz, in some versions (and thus dimensions, probably) has black curly hair. Just because for some reason he has a few different genes than some other Wizs that doesn't mean he's an entirely different person, with a completely different creative spark. In the first place, how does one define a transdimensional counterpart? One could say that in reality there's no such thing as counterparts and everyone is their own person, they just might look very much alike. But I'm not of that preference, and I see you're not either based on what's going on with the two Aidens. You could try to define counterparts based on genes, but some people might not work well with that. Then, base it on who their parents are, what their genealogy and history are. However, then there are examples like Mardolf who has a completely different origin in stories like mine than in Mythran Mayhem where he's Plutonian (that's also related to the concept of Linear Divergence vs Conceptual Rearrangement in how different dimensions differ from each other; one theory says that they all have a common starting point but some point in their timeline they diverge from each other, while the other theory says that there are some common concepts -e.g. a person, or a historical event- shared by dimensions, which then each dimension might arrange differently, resulting for instance into a person that's pretty much the same being born in completely different times from different parents in two different dimensions). So then, I think defining counterparts could go a little like this. A person is not the same throughout their entire life, yet we still think of them as one person. Similarly, their psyche should be considered to go through changes during their life. Those changes are still probably a lot smaller to the differences one would find between the souls of two different people. As such, even though there's not an exact metric, we can say that there's a measure of tolerable divergence in one's creative spark for them to be the same person. The same could be applied for their transdimensional counterpart. And in the end, the rest don't have to align necessarily. A single instance of a person is not necessarily representative of all other instances. It could be that each counterpart is in fact just a piece of a bigger puzzle, the interdimensional identity of the person. Aiden could possibly not just be male as a whole, but from a multiversal perspective, the complete interdimensional Aiden is both male and female at once in a way, with some of his instances inheriting the male traits and some inheriting the female. It might not turn out to be that way in the story, but if it were so, that could be it. Genes, if I had to say, affect one's creative spark only as much as they affect one's personality. If there are genes that contribute to a person growing tall, then that person will probably be tall and that will have some influence, big or not, to building one's character, either through how they perceive themselves or how others perceive them. That's a very indirect way of influencing the creative spark, though. A more direct influence could be genes that contribute in a tendency to psychopathy. That could lead the person into madness and that would certainly have its imprint on their soul, but still there's a lot that goes into this. Simply stating that creative sparks are connected to genetics, implying a direct connection, seems dangerous to me.